phoenixrisingffandomcom-20200214-history
Lakshman Chand/Relationships
This section explains the relationship between Lakshman and the important people of the story, and how it happened. Family Parents Indra Chand Indra is the father of Lakshman and had a relationship that was more like rivals than a father and son. They often had clear different opinions in their lives, but this did not stop them from getting to interact with each other. As shown when Lakshman opted to travel in Indra's place to Floria Kingdom when Felix Phoron was falsely being accused of performing treasonous behaviour. Once again, their clear difference of opinion was shown when his son offered him to stay at his place, but Indra shot it down stating that families should stay where they belong. Indra was the one that started Lakshman's warrior training early from the age of seven and finally was defeated by him when Lakshman was at the age of twelve. He is very proud of his own abilities, but he is even more proud at how the immensely powerful growth his son underwent during his travel. Lakshmi Chand Mother of Lakshman and a very kind-hearted person despite facing great difficulties in her life. As such, she always did her best to keep his safe, happy, and energised at all times. It was also part of her reasons to wanting to raise him without much interaction with the outside because she feared what he might become due to the great negative influences on the outside. Overall, they share a loving relationship of a mother and son that care deeply for one another. Sisters Indira Chand The older sister of her twin, Priya. She is an innocent contrast to her younger twin sister and loves her family very much on an equal level. She was devastated by the loss of her parents, and believed her brother to have died as well, leaving her and Priya to be the only Chand family left alive. However, when her brother returned alive with all of his wives, she was delighted and felt the complete opposite to Priya. Indira firmly believed that it was wrong to blame Lakshman over the loss of her parents because she accepted the fact that he just could not be there at that time and moved on. The overall relationship between them is a lovable older brother and an innocent younger sister. Priya Chand The younger sister of her twin, Indira. She initially hated her brother by thinking that he was to be blamed for the loss of their parents and the countless people that resided in the Rodfox Kingdom before its unfortunate destruction. Later on, after discovering the circumstances of which had not allowed him to be there, she slowly opened up to him and is constantly nervous around him as she does not know how to speak to him. She was very pleased when he agreed to sending her and Indira to study at the Astral Academy. Wives Venezuela His first wife as well as the current queen of Floria Kingdom, which was part of the reason he was crowned king. Though he got married into her family, she had decided to change her own family name to his. They first met when they both were thirteen-years-old, when he saved both her and the Floria Kingdom from the Demon Army's invasion when the Phoenix Clan was in disarray and could not react in time. Later, they met again two years later in Astral Academy, where she did not immediately recognise him to be the same person that saved her then. Still, she found herself drawn to his prowess, skills and ability with magic and soon as a person when he helped people around. She soon discovered who he was and felt her love strengthen for him, even growing stronger when he fought off the political marriage that the prince of Mardana Kingdom had proposed on her. As much as she loves him, she also has that same amount of concern for his well-being because of the numerous enemies he made along the way, both inside the kingdom and outside. However, she has also the confidence that he will be fine because of the nickname that his parents had given him specifically to have the luck of the world. So, she often helps him the best way by doing the office work that he often finds himself unable to as he had to deal with issues that kept cropping up everyday. Emilia She is also one of his nine wives, and is also his slave tied by the Slave Contract. He purchased her during his time travelling around Floria Kingdom to attend Felix Phoron's Trial of Betrayal and felt immense sympathy for her under the circumstances she was in at that time, which was being misused by her owner and forced to gain income for him. Later, he saved him a few times and finally, when she was returned to the Slave Market by her owner, he bought her and ever since loved her very much and finally married her in the year 8099 PX. Ondine Initially, she started out as his Slave Spirit when she misinterpreted about his intentions during his visits to the lake inside the forest where he lived. He did not mind her initial misunderstanding and behaviour of distrust towards him, and came to treat her as a member of his family, becoming the calming stone between her and Tetra's constant bickering as they competed to see who was better in serving him. Later, his feelings for her changed to love as he gradually grew up and readily accepted her love when she confessed to him and wanted to get married along with the others. He married her along with the rest of his wives in the year 8099 PX. Erza He first encountered her during his kidnapping of the Mardana Kingdom by the Demon Dragon King, Razzel, where she was also kidnapped with the rest to conduct experiments on. While there, he came to respect her and soon find love as he found it to stay strong and keep hoping that they will get out of their predicament. He later became shocked to discover that she came from a future timeline from another world that he was apparently going to visit somewhere in the future and felt great affection for the sincere love she had for him to follow him to an unknown world without worrying what she might end up in. They eventually got married in the year 8099 PX along with the others. Cantia Their first contact came without him even realising about it, back when he was still a child at the age of seven training with his father. There, he healed her unknowingly when she was in her cat form and had an injured leg since she had been escaping from monsters in the forest. They met again a few times in the forest during his regular visits to the forest lake to enjoy the company of the baby Elemental Spirits and came to suspect she might not be just any regular cat but let it go because he had no proof to validate his suspicions. They officially met again when he was thirteen-years-old when she could not wait for their eventual meeting and sneaked in on him in his bedroom while he was asleep. While he was surprised by her sudden appearance, he quickly accepted who she was as his suspicions from long ago were finally confirmed. He also had to deal with her Camdra Beast Clan tribe that dwelled inside the forest and that was when he finally discovered that he and she were destined to be together by the Star Reading that they had conducted at her birth. The loving relationship they have is more that she is often cheeky with him, and he treats her like a child. Still, he is also the one that pacifies her when she becomes enraged at anything that affects him, or her, or their family. The two of them got married together with the rest in the year 8099 PX. Tetra He did not know she was a Sacred Spirit and only believed she was a blade that his father always carried with him. It shocked him when he discovered her presence in the sword when he was facing an uphill battle against the monster that attacked him during Felix's stay. There, he finally unleashed her power as a Sacred Spirit and decimated the monster by utilising her Sealing Ability to render the monster's regeneration useless. Later, he even welcomed her as a member of his family and did not mind her in her child form, something which Ondine was very annoyed about. She was the first Sacred Spirit that he made a contract with, turning her into a Contracted Spirit, before his meeting with Silvera, the Demon Slayer. He cares deeply for her, and is worried often that she might shatter and get destroyed even though she constantly reminds him that it destroying a Sacred Spirit in her Weapon Form is not the same as destroying her completely. She is also the sword that he most preferably uses and feels confident that he could destroy anything that came at him with her by his side. They got married together with the rest in the year 8099 PX. Silvera The first time these two met was when she was in her Weapon Form and their first confrontation took place right after Razzel was failed in acquiring her using the experiment he conducted on Lakshman. She holds the record of being his only wife that inflicted a serious injury upon on during the time when she was attempting to kill herself, and she is also the only one that Lakshman had ever slapped in his entire life to calm her down. Although she was uncertain of whether she fitted well with him, she felt happy for not being rejected and felt reassured that her powers of darkness would not be misused. It can be seen when she truly expressed her gratitude when he accepted her for who she is and made a contract with her, effectively turning her into a Contracted Spirit, his second one after forming one with Tetra first. Among the rest of the family, she always has a negative view of things and expects the worst, and also has the worst temper out of them all. It can be seen when she got very angry at Lagron for being so arrogant and demanding off her husband while not even caring about her safety. They got married together with the rest in the year 8099 PX. Sumara His first tutor and mentor in learning magic before learning briefly from Felix and Sevedant, and that was even before attending the Astral Academy. He found himself studying under her upon his parents recruiting her when she managed to make him display a portion of the magic capability he possessed. Although most of her teachings had been ignored due to interference from the Decisive Player, she did manage to teach him the fundamentals and proved to be a knowledgeable person that would help him out in the future. As a kid, he looked up to her and did not mind that she is from the Manjuvad Demon Clan tribe of the Demon Race. His affection for her only grew deeper with each passing year, and it was the first time he ever cried when she finally departed after completing her contract of advancing his magic skill to the Advanced Rank. Several years later, they met again from the time freezing barrier that he had been locked in and his feelings for her resurfaced and they developed into love that made him want to love and cherish her, allowing him to take her tribe to safety and finally confess his feelings to her. They eventually got married in the year 8109 PX. Sonia While he was being interrogated in a court hearing by the angels, the session was being broadcast for everyone to see, including Sonia. He did not know that his honest, sincere, courageous, and honourable behaviour in the face of all the pressure mounted on him from the angels made her fall in love with him at first sight. It even surprised him of how willing she was of being together with him compared to the kind of people that were proposing to her as she was the princess at that time. He even crashed her wedding with the Commandment of Justice in order to take her away with him. He cares for her just as he cares for the rest of his wives, which can be seen when his angry went out of control when her own father almost killed her. He flew into a rage that made him completely lose himself and only realise what he was doing after he cooled down somewhat and fought with more discretion considering his opponent was his future wife's father. Although he regretted not being able to save him from becoming crippled, she reassured him that her father got what he deserved and eased his mind. They got married n the year 8109 PX. Friends Close Friends Stuart He was the first friend that Lakshman ever made while he still lived with his parents in the village near the Rodfox Kingdom. It also devastated him upon learning that he, along with his parents, were killed in the mass destruction of the Rodfox Kingdom and lamented his loss with the loss of his own parents. Stuart is also the person that Lakshman remembers the most of because of the promise he made to him a long time ago, about not holding his power back because it would be seen as a sign of weakness. Although he regretted not being able to uphold that promise entirely, Lakshman believed his friend would have understood.. Dominic Rutherford The second best friend that Lakshman ever made in his life and enjoyed his company with him quite a bit. However, Lakshman is also very severe with Dominic due to his closed minded principles about freedom and justice that the previous Sword Titan taught him. This can be seen when he insulted Dominic and demanded him to acquire the War Titan as the only means that would help the current Sword Titan to regain his confidence and willpower. Rivals Lagron Rodraigun Their history goes way back to the first time when Lakshman lived his life as Asura Randavardan, the first Phoenix Titan. He first met the Dragon Titan, who was the Dragon Emperor at that time, when the Dragon Clan were escaping from their collapsing Dragon World. Since their first meeting, the two would develop a fierce rivalry to see who was the strongest warrior of that time, going as far as constantly engaging in one on one battles against one another, with Asura always being the victor. They do, however, also help each other from time to time as could be seen when the Phoenix Army was trapped and were about to wiped out when the Dragon Army showed up and assisted them. Once again, this demonstration of working together came again when Lagron rejoined the Nine Pillars of Power to fight in the Phoenix Calamity War. So, while they have a fierce rivalry going on between them, there are times where they are willing to set that aside for the greater good. Nine Pillars of Power Sevedant Amaranda Lefrity Ash Category:Relationships